Forbidden love
by Miss.Sunday56
Summary: Luffy had tackled Ace down with her on top of him straddling his hips. "Luffy we don't have time to play-" Luffy had pressed her lips to his. Her innocent brown eyes now laced in lust. Luffy rubbing her crotch against Ace's making him get harder and harder. Ace gasping and moaning from the heat that Luffy was building up in him, his body completely weak against her lust.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I finally got this up! Hurray! Oh and I know Ace and Luffy aren't really blood related but they are in this fic. that and Luffy's a girl. And I don't own One piece. So yeah it's just smut again heh~ oh and they do stuff if you know what I mean...

Xxxxxxx

A young man in his early 20's with tired grey eyes, had been sitting at his desk in a small room, with only his desk lamp to light his view of his medical book that he had been spending hours on reading. A loud thumping of noises had been going on for a while out in the living room that he shared with his roommate. Finally giving in on trying to study he figured he could just take this as a break from his studying. Opening his door to see what his roommate was up to, only to get blinded by all the lights being on as well as all their windows wide open letting in all the sunlight in. The man had dramatically dropped to his knees with his arms up to cover his eyes as he hissed in pain at all the light. Only to be shut up by an empty trash bag being thrown at his face.

"Dude! You haven't done shit in this house! I asked if you could clean up for me since I get off work late today! My little sister is gunna be here any minute now!" His roommate was rushing back and forth cleaning up old soda cans, fast food bags, dirty clothes, and febrezing everything that he walked by. "Alright all done I think?..." Looking around till he spotted his friend opening a bottle of beer and throwing the trash bag in the empty kitchen trash can. "Damn it dude at least put the bag in there right." Walking over to fix it.

"Dude relax I was gunna do it, and I don't remember you asking me to clean up or else I would have." Handing his exhausted looking friend a cold bottle of beer.

"Thanks," Twisting the cap off and taking a quick refreshing drink. "I thought I did?" Leaning against a counter as he relaxed.

"Well I can help now." Smiling.

"Oh, after all the work has been done thanks." Giving him a friendly punch to his arm.

"So your sisters coming over huh? She hot?" Taking another drink, only to choke on it as his friend had punched him in his stomach.

Just then their doorbell went off, and the man had left his friend to go answer it knowing full well it was probably his little sister. Opening his door he was happy greeted by his little sister, only he wasn't as happy as for the way she greeted him. Her body was cold and wet, and she was wearing a small red bikini that was still very wet as well. He could already feel himself blushing she had held onto him with her arms wrapped around his hot neck and her full breasts pressed up against his chest. Now that he thought about it he wasn't wearing a shirt and he could feel her cool skin against his hot skin. Her lips were soft as she gave him a big kiss to his cheek. "Luffy why are you dressed like that!?" Feeling her let go as she took a step back with a big smile.

"Well we seen a water park here and we just had to stop!" Giggling up at her brother. "Plus Nami and Robin said you'd like to see how much I've grown since its been a good two or three years since I seen you Ace..." She looked like she was about to break into tears looking down at herself. "Don't you like the way I grew up?" Looking back at him.

Grabbing her by her shoulders to look at her eyes so he wouldn't have to look at her wet body. "Of course I like the way you grew up Luffy, but that doesn't mean I want you half naked!" Wincing as he looked down her neck to her breasts he could see how hard her nipples were under her bikini top. Gulping as he couldn't help looking lower to see that she had a small camel toe with her bottom bikini. Feeling his heart break as he pulled her into another hug. "Oh god Luffy how am I gunna keep you safe now that you look... I mean have grown up... So well..." Listening to her laughing as he looked down her back, he seen that her bikini bottom was a little scrunched up her butt. Using his finger to slip under her bottom to fix it. Feeling himself getting hot as his finger brushed against her making her gasp, quickly pulling his hand away. "Sorry Lu. I was just trying to fix your bottom..." Whispering to her ear.

"Uh... Yeah I know!" Replying nervously.

A few hard loud coughs made both of them push away from each other, with both of them wearing a deep blush. "Are we interrupting something?" Luffy's friends Nami and Robin both held a dark smile as they were carrying their own bags of clothes and such for their stay. Nami throwing Luffy her straw hat. "You forgot something Luffy."

Catching her hat and placing it on her head. "Yeah thanks! I guess I was just too excited to see Ace!"

"Clearly he's excited too." Robin commented as her eyes glanced from looking at Ace's cargo shorts to Nami. Both of them laughing softly.

Ace blushing even harder now as Luffy looked at him confused by what her friend said. "Ugh! Come in ladies! Go ahead and make your selfs at home!" Changing the subject as he turned to lead the way in, only to be blocked off by his roommate who looked like he had a bit of a blush himself.

"Dude I saw everything." Eyeing his little sister with a smile.

Ace pushed his friend to the side so the girls could walk in. As they walked in he quickly shut the door and grabbed their bags. "Here let me help you! I'll show you guys my room so you can change." Seeing that Luffy's friends were also in small bikinis. Placing their bags he left them alone and shut his room door walking back out to see his roommate grabbing another beer. Walking up to him to finish his first one.

"You know I could help with keeping your little sister safe, if you know what me-!" Getting cut off with another punch from a clearly pissed off Ace.

"Trafalgar if you wanna keep your hands I suggest keeping them off my sister." Finishing his beer and checking his phone to see how much money he had in his checking account walking away.

Trafalgar was bent over trying to settle the pain in his stomach again eyes closed in pain. "You know I could kick your ass if I went to the gym as much as you do!"

"Heh hee! You couldn't beat him if you went to the gym five times as much to beat my big brother!" Luffy was kneeling down so she could face her brothers roommate.

"Little brat." As Trafalgar opened his eyes to see Luffy still in her bikini smiling up at him. Looking at her breasts as she just kept smiling up at him, his heartstrings being pulled on as it looked like she was getting closer to him. Till he felt his knees on the floor he was the one that was actually leaning down closer to her. His strong light grey eyes watching her soft deep brown eyes as they widened as his lips were close to catching hers. His view quickly changing to a familiar shoe and the kitchen ceiling with a pain to top it off.

"What did I say about keeping your hands off my sister?!" Putting his foot down and pulling Luffy up into a protective hug as she looked down at her brothers roommate.

Smiling at Ace. "I wasn't using my hands." Licking his lips.

Ace pissed but quickly ignoring his friend to focus on Luffy. "Luffy please put something on!" Looking at her with begging eyes.

"I did!" Breaking out of his hold to step back. All she did was put on one of very short gym shorts. "See!"

"Can you at least put on a shirt? Or maybe a long sleeved baggy turtle neck for me?"

"Luffy looks fine!" Nami had walked in with some shorts and a tight tub top on. Robin following dressed in a nice tight vest and shorts as well. "She looks cute!"

"Unless you can't control yourself Ace." Robin added. "Any place good to eat at here?" With a gentle smile.

"Yeah..." Ace looked defeated. "My treat... Lets get going then." Leading them again out with Luffy happily glued to his side. Turning to close the door but his friend blocked the way. "Where you going?" Waving the girls continued on.

"Rude you're not gunna let me come?" Giving Ace a hurt look.

"Don't you have a test tomorrow!?" Trying to push him back in.

"Not till the afternoon!" Breaking through. "I'll buy as an apology." Smiling.

"Fine!" Locking their door. Watching as his friend rushed up to his sister's side and started walking close together to the cars. 'Great...'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone had a great time eating and drinking and as it got later Luffy wanted to go visit the beach that was close by. Thankful Robin was the only one that wasn't buzzed like Ace and Trafalgar or drunk like Luffy and Nami were. Once at the beach there wasn't much of a crowd a few guys and girls here and there mostly walking by to do shopping. Ace had picked a spot that wasn't so popular just so that he could keep a better eye out on Luffy. As everyone walking on the soft sand to get to the water.

"Ah! They have a few cute looking clothes stores here!" Nami had grabbed Robin who grabbed Trafalgar. He looked very confused.

"We'll need help with carrying shopping bags back, or will you be a rude host?" Robin had got him to go. Leaving Luffy and Ace alone as they waved them bye and how they would meet them later.

Luffy held onto Ace's strong arm as they walked very close together. Both relaxed as they walked just close enough to let the ocean water cover their feet as they walked. Luffy had started talking to Ace about everything that she had did while he was away at college. The sun setting making the scene a little too romantic for Ace, but Luffy didn't seem to notice as she kept talking.

Ace stopped also noting that they had walked a long way and where all alone. "Luffy." Stopping her from talking. "We need to head back, it'll be night by the time we make it back and play with your friends." Turning back to walk where they came from. "If they haven't left us..." Trying to walk only to feel Luffy holding onto him, keeping him from moving. "Luffy?"

Luffy had tackled Ace down with her on top of him straddling his hips.

"Luffy we don't have time to play-" Luffy had pressed her lips to his. Her innocent brown eyes now laced in lust. Luffy rubbing her crotch against Ace's making him get harder and harder. Ace gasping and moaning from the heat that Luffy was building up in him, his body completely weak against her lust. Opening his mouth to let her explore him as much as she wanted knowing he couldn't ever really say no to her.

Luffy had started untying her bikini top letting it fall and pushing it off Ace's chest so she could press her bare breasts onto him. Finally sitting back up and pulling his hand up to hold up her breasts, still while riding him. "I really miss Ace." Lust dripping in her voice.

Ace looking away. "I missed you too Luffy..." Throwing his head back as he felt her move her hands to pulling his hard cock out and slowly started pumping it. "Luffy... We can't be doing this kinda stuff anymore it's not right..." Groaning at every full pump she gave him, she knew exactly how to touch him and he hated it.

Letting her hot breath hit the tip of his cock as she made herself more comfortable between his open legs. "But you said you liked the way I showed how much I love you Ace." Flicking the tip of her tongue to taste his pre cum. Moaning loud at the sweet taste she missed so much.

"Fuck!" Feeling her tongue hit the tip of his begging cock. It's been too long and his cock knows it, his hands now gripping the sand around them. "Luffy this is incest... We need... We need to stop..." Gasping.

"Why?" Sounding upset gripping around the base of his cock.

"Because I said its wrong! Everyone would hate us!" Looking sternly at her as he pushed himself up by his elbows. Her hands letting go of him and she just looked down not saying anything back. "Luffy..." Feeling sorry that he raised his voice at her.

Small hics and tears coming from her. "You don't love me?..." Softly crying, as she looked up to look at him.

"Luffy of course I love, it's because I love you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Sitting up right holding her close as she cried rubbing her back. "If anyone finds out they would keep us apart, that would kill me. This way I can still be with you as your brother, I can't be your lover Luffy." Feeling her pushing herself back to look at him.

"No one knows! I would never tell! Please Ace! I love you!" Crying out her heart to him.

"Luffy..."

"I can stay here with you! Then when you finish school we'll get a place of our own! Some place no one would find us!" Voice desperate.

"Luffy."

"I promise I'll be good! I love you Ace! Please!"

"Luffy!" Shouting at her to stop finally. Tears still streaming down her face. "So what if we moved away from everyone! Then what?! We could never have kids! Don't you want to start a family of your own!? Don't you want to see and be with your friends?!" Waiting for an answer but he got none just a hurt look. "Then what about me Luffy?! I want to travel still! And finishing school so I could never do anything but worry about someone finding out about us?! What kind of life is that! How much more selfish can you be?!"

"You don't have to be so mean!" Yelling back at him slamming her fists on to his chest.

"I'm sorry Luffy." Pulling her back into a close hug. "I just needed you to get it through your head, that's why I moved so far away to this school... I was hoping you would fall in love with someone else." Rubbing her back again to calm her down.

"Ok..." Her crying slowly stopping, looking up at him. "Can I at least ask for one thing?"

Sighing. "What Luffy?"

"Can you be my first?" Kissing him.

"You still haven't done it with anyone?" Talking between her soft kisses.

"No... I want you please? That's it... I've always wanted you to be my first but, you always stopped us before we got to far..." Going back to rubbing herself against his soft cock to get it hard again.

Giving into her, "Just this one time and that's it ok Luffy never again." Kissing her back.

"Ok..." Wrapping her arms around his neck as she went back to kissing him. "I love you Ace."

"I love you too Luffy." Swallowing her sweet moans, his hands moving up to play with her breasts. His thumbs rubbing against her nipples, squeezing them here and there playfully.

"Ah! Ace!" Gasping pulling away from him.

"Yeah Luffy?" Smiling at her.

"I want you to put it in now! Please!" Begging.

"Damn it Luffy we have to go slow, I could really hurt you. Then it wouldn't be fun, don't you want your first time to be amazing?" Kissing her.

Breaking their kiss. "I know it'll be amazing because I'm doing it with you!" Getting up to pull her shorts down and pulling the strings on her bikini bottoms to get them off.

"Luffy step over to me so I can lick you like this." Watching her move to him, her crotch right in front of his face. Using his hands to open her lips to get better access to her. Pressing his face against her crotch his nose pressed against her short black pubic hairs. Sticking his wet warm tongue out to lick around her clit to get her warmed up for what she wish from him. Letting her gently thrust forward to better feel his tongue against her clit. Slowly and carefully he pulled her down with him so that he was laying down with her ridding his mouth. Now using his tongue to move around inside of her as she started to move faster while moaning, gripping the sand around them as she felt herself getting closer. A few more trusts and she finally came moaning and holding herself still over him. Enjoying the sweet forbidden taste of her before she finally moved off him. Sitting up right as he wiped his mouth and chin then, getting up himself to undo his cargo shorts pushing them down letting them fall with his boxers.

Looking to see that the sky was now a deep purple and blue and the moon and stars where more clear to see. Leaning over her exhausted naked body watching her face as she was slowly coming down from her bliss. Gentle spreading her legs and moved himself close between them, as he pumped himself spreading his pre cum around as lube. "Ready Luffy?" Waiting patiently for her, kissing her breasts softly.

"Yeah... I'm ready." Opening her eyes like if she was just waking up. "It won't hurt now right?"

Moving to look at her nervous eyes. "It might feel more uncomfortable at first, but I promise to make sure you feel amazing." Kissing her deeply. His own hands now nervous as he pressed the head of his cock to her opening. Groaning at how slowly he has to go as he pressed the head of his cock inside of her finally. Stopping as she cried out in pain, her nails clawing into his arms to stop moving. Both of them panting as he waited for her to relax. Finally relaxed he started moving more slowly deeper inside of her. "Just a little more ok? I'm half way in." Pressing deeper till he was finally completely inside. "I'm going to start moving ok so try to bare it ok?"

"O-ok..." Her voice and body shaky.

"I love you." Pulling himself half back out then thrusting back in, repeating his moves. Savoring her sweet cries and moans as he leaned down against her, pulling her legs up more and closer to him as he thrust deeper. "Your body's amazing Luffy!" Thrusting faster. "I'm so happy you saved yourself for me! Fuck!" kissing her deeply again, swallowing every noise that tried to leave her. Breaking their kiss to breath. "Does it hurt still Luffy?" Still thrusting into her.

"Not really but I like it more when you put it when ummm I don't know how to say it." Blushing.

Leaning down to kiss her. "It's ok just tell me what feels good and I'll keep doing it for you."

"Like that..." Moaning. "I like it when your really close to me it feels really good."

With that he leaned closer down to her, thrusting faster and harder as he pressed himself onto her. Kissing her deeply again as she finally started to show that she was enjoying her first time. Her body started to arch back but he kept on moving faster. Watching her face as she throw her head back a little as she came, feeling her tightening around him he came with her after a few more thrusts.

Collapsing on top of her, as they tried to catch their breaths. Ace holding himself back up to look down at her. "Luffy."

"Yeah?" Looking up at her brother.

Smiling at her. "Did you know you smile when you cum?" Watching her blush.

"We'll I'm happy! It's just cuz this is my first time! You said you'd make me feel amazing and you did..." Blushing more.

"No I mean you always smiled. Every time when we would fool around and I used my hand, so I can watch you. You would always give a small smile, this one was a little bigger."

"Is it weird?"

"No I like it." Kissing her. "We better hurry now it's late." Getting up and pulling Luffy up with him. "There are showers at the beach that we can use to clean up with."

Nodding she went to get dressed in her bikini again, as Ace stepped over into the waves to wash his lower half for now. 'Last thing I need are blood stains on my boxers and shorts.' Wetting his hands, as he wiped between her legs quickly to clear away some of her blood that came out. "Will I keep bleeding?"

"It just depends on how fast you heal but you should put a pad on when we get back." Getting dressed himself. As they started walking back his phone had vibrated checking it as Luffy held onto him again with her head resting against his arm.

'First text: Hey that Nami chick got sick so were taking her back to rest be back later for you guys. Second text: I'm here where are you guys? Knowing you, you probably walked home. Third text: you guys lost? Your sisters friends went to bed in your room. I'm not giving my bed to your sister unless I'm in it with her. You can sleep on the couch.'

"That dick..." Putting his phone away.

"Huh?" Looking up confused.

"Nothing, we're getting close so I'll call us a cab."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A click of a locked door opened as Ace and Luffy sneaked in quietly in to not wake anyone. Softly Ace closed the door as the living room light went on blinding them.

"Well look who decided to come back." His roommates voice was low and calm as always.

Luffy just looked at him then back to her brother on what she should do.

"Luffy go ahead and sleep in his room he's sleeping out here with me."

"Ok." Blushing as she walked pasted him feeling his dark eyes on her, but he held a gentle smile for her.

Waiting for her to close his door so that it was just him and Ace as he walked up to him. "So I guess I'm sleeping with your sister tonight." Smiling.

"Tsk! As if loser." Ace had walked around the couch pulling the cushions off to pull out the bed.

Not noticing his roommate was watching him closely. "Why where you two so red faced when you came home? That and do I see scratch marks?" Stepping closer to him.

"Come on man help me fix this." Trying his best to change the subject.

"Dude..." Both of them just looked at each other ready to accept what had happened. "You fuck your sister?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

part 1 end...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

I'm too sleepy to post up the last part... Later! Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Omg sorry this took soooooo long but it's finally up part two~! XD and oh you guys knew Traffy was gunna get in on some of that~ well anyways enjoy! ;D

xoxoxoxoxoxo~

They stood there for an awkward minute or so...

"Soooo..." Trafalgar started. "Is there like a twist or something?..."

"What?" Ace just looked at him confused.

"You know like it turns out you two aren't really blood related. That she's like adopted or something or is like a married in step sister?" Now giving him a confused look back.

"No... Nothing like that..." Sitting on the pulled out bed, putting his head down in shame. "I don't know what to do now?... She was crying and it's hard to say no to her." Looking back up to see that his roommate had quietly walked pasted him. "Where you going?" Giving him an irritated look.

Stopping in mid step to his room. "Oh me?" Looking back at his friend with an innocent smile. "Just ahhhh... Just heading to the restroom." Running to his door.

"You fucking liar!" Running after him, but too late Trafalgar had already swung his door open as Ace slammed into him on his bedroom floor. Both of them wide eyed at the scene in front of them.

Luffy was sitting up in the middle of the bed, holding a giant polar bear plush against herself as she was still thrusting her hips forward against it. Her face turning completely red after she seen that her brother and his friend had walked in on her, straddling and humping the giant stuffed animal. Embarrassed she hid her face into the bear muffling her embarrassed cry of being caught in her dirty act.

"B-Bepo?..." A lustful smile spreading on Trafalgar's face. He quickly recovered from the fall and crawled on to his bed joining Luffy. As she pulled his stuffed bear closer to her to cover up as much of her body as she can. Not that it mattered when he kneeled behind her body moving a hand to cup one of her breasts and slip his other hand down between her legs to hold the front of her crotch. Luffy gasping to his sudden touches, Trafalgar nuzzling his face against the side of her neck. "Luffy, I can help you cum much better than my old stuffed bear ever will." Smiling as he got her to moan out softly when he rubbed her clit gently, looking down her body. Only to frown when he looked back up to see his friend standing in front of them with a glare.

"Didn't I say to keep your hands off my sister?" Grabbing at Trafalgar's collar feeling his blood already boiling.

"I don't think you can call dibs on your sister." Smirking up at him.

"You bastard..." Leaning closer so he wouldn't have to raise his voice. "You got till-" cut off by his sister wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him to face her.

"Ah! Ace!" Lust completely taking control over her. "Kiss!" Begging him as she revealed her naked body as the stuffed bear fell back on the bed.

Placing his hand on top of hers. "Damn it Luffy... No..." Blushing as he averted his eyes away from her.

Trafalgar taking this to his advantage started to play with Luffy's body more to make her moan out louder. "How can you say no to a face like that?" Smiling against her neck again.

Ace clearly trying to not fall into temptation again. Looking guilty as he looked back to see her eyes fill with tears as she held a deep blush.

"Please Ace?..." Begging more till she let out a sudden cry as Trafalgar slipped his middle and ring fingers inside of her while nipping at the back of her neck with a dark smirk.

His body giving in to her voice. "God, damn it Luffy..." Letting her pull him closer to kneel in front her body, letting her steal as many kisses as she wanted from him. Her hands moving to touching his body. Whining into their kiss as she struggled with removing his clothes. Stopping her hands to unzip himself and pull his shorts and boxer low enough to let his hardening cock out. Her hands moving quickly to pump him harder as he tossed his shirt off to the floor.

"I want Ace..." Moaning softly as she moved one of her hands to push Trafalgar's tattooed hand out of her. Now trying to lead the tip of Ace's cock to her wet opening.

Trafalgar looking heartbroken at what she did. Pulling himself closer behind her, whining into her ear like a spoiled child. "What about me, Luffy?" Pulling out his own hard cock to press up against her lower back.

Luffy turning her head back to look at him as he made a cute pouting face at her. "Oh?... I... I don't know?"

Ace smirking at his pained face. "Looks like you'r the odd one out." Smiling as he leaned forward to kiss the front of Luffy's neck, making her relax as she closed her eyes.

Glaring at the scene in front of him, but then going back to begging sweetly into Luffy's ear. "Can I put it here?" Letting the tip of his wet middle finger in her asshole, making her yelp in surprise her eyes now looking fully awake.

"Will it hurt a lot?" More curious than concerned.

Giving her a reassuring smile. "I have lube so it won't hurt as bad, think of it like your first time."

"Oh! Well ok." Giving him a smile.

Ace stopping to look at him as he got up to grab his lube, then looking at Luffy. "Lu, that's going to hurt a lot more than what he said." Giving her a worried look.

"Its ok cause your here with me." Pulling him back into a deep kiss.

Enjoying her kiss till he got jerked. Glaring at his friend that was now shirtless, but still had on his boxers.

"Get the hell off Bepo! I don't mind her on him, but I don't need your sweaty balls on him." Brushing off where Ace was on Bepo placing him on the floor beside the bed. Now back to kneeling behind Luffy again he started to lube himself. Resting his chin on her shoulder as he listened to her sweet moans as Ace was slowly trying to push himself into her with out sliding in her too fast.

Ace groaning at the pleasure of being back inside of her. Watching her body bounce as he slowly started to thrust up into her, making her moan. Moving his hands to hold her waist as she started to move with him.

"Aaaaahh!" Luffy held on to Ace nails digging into him as she wrapped her arms more around him.

"Lu!?" Looking worried, but then shot a dark glare at Trafalgar who put his hands up in defense.

"It was just the tip." Smiling. "She was so relaxed it just slipped in." Moving his hands to wrap around Luffy's middle as he hugged her affectionately. "I'm sorry, Luffy I'll go slow." Slowly moving his cock deeper inside, enjoying her soft whining more as he held on to her closer.

Ace going back to moving inside of her gently to distract her. Pressing his forehead to hers watching her struggle with being filled with two cocks. "If it's too much, Lu."

"I'm fine..." Panting and moaning, eyes still closed with trying to relax to the new feeling she was experiencing. Giving out a loud long pained moan, finally feeling Trafalgar cock filling her.

Trafalgar groaning. "It's all in, Luffy." Panting at having to hold himself back from just thrusting inside of her like crazy. "I'm going to start moving more now." Kissing her shoulder and neck softly.

Her head nodding in approval. As she groaned to Trafalgar and her brother moving inside of her, till they were both in sync with trusting inside of her. Not caring at how their hands were roughly grabbing and holding onto her. Slowly feeling herself getting close as they moved faster and harder on their own no longer in sync. Loving the feel of them fighting over her body as they fought to leave as many marks on her as if claiming territory.

Ace moving a hand to hold one of hers as he felt himself getting closer, moving to kiss her deeply as she moaned into their kiss. His other hand moving to roughly grab at one her bouncing breasts.

Trafalgar jealously moving a tattooed hand to hold her free hand, holding it to kiss then beg into her ear again. "Me too, Luffy." Using his other hand to move her face away from Ace to steal her kiss. Moving his tongue as far into her mouth as he could trying to eat whatever moans she had left for him. As he was getting closer to cumming inside of her.

Ace too lost into his high as he just moved to kissing and sucking the side of her neck, not caring if he left any dark marks. Biting down softly as he felt her climaxing around his cock making him shoot his hot cum inside. Giving her one last deep hard thrust holding her down to shoot the last bit as deep inside as he could.

Luffy giving a loud moan as Trafalgar swallowed it as he felt her tightening around his cock as he came with her. Opening his eyes to watch her blissful smile as she enjoyed the rest of her high. Holding her close as he let their kiss go to let her catch her breath and nuzzle her neck listening to her racing heartbeat. Loving every moment till he felt her get gently pull off him by her brother. Placing her to rest in bed as she was falling asleep with a small smile. Getting up to clean himself as he joined her and his friend under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Growling at his roommate that joined him and his sleeping sister putting a protective arm around her.

"I want her to hold on to me." Looking irritated at him. "Why do you always get to have everything?" Growling back, trying to get an arm around her. Till she shifted closer to her brother holding on to him, as she fell completely asleep. Looking heartbroken again, giving up he just spooned, holding himself close to her.

Ace smirking as he gave her forehead a kiss goodnight. Letting himself fall asleep till a voice woke him. 'You just made this worse for yourself... And her..." now unable to sleep as he watched over her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo...

im pretty sure I just set myself up for a part 3... Oh nooooooooos... T-T well let me know what chu guys think, depending on how well this does I will add a part 3 happily for you guys~ oh! and I'm still writing so hopefully another story gets added or updated~!


End file.
